The Power's Out
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Scary movies, storms, power outages, a few candles, and some sweet alone time. (SonAmy one shot. Lemon.)


**A/N: This one goes out to the bipolar mess of a state that I live in. WOOO. The power went out yesterday night and yeah... Didn't come back on for a few hours. Most of you probably aren't interested in this so I guess... On with the story?**

There was an odd sort of fizzle as the lights all snapped off, submerging the hedgehog duo in a blanket of darkness.

"Shit..." The male one sighed, unraveling his arm from the pink hedgehog who was leaning against him. The worst part about the entire situation was that Sonic had somehow convinced her it would be fun to watch a scary movie in the late hours while a storm raged outside.

Now he was paying the consequences, as the girl he was so fond of would not let go of his waist.

"Ames, I need to get the the breaker box. You gotta let go."

"No. You're gonna leave me and... Some crazed, masked murderer is going to kill me!" Her grip tightened, which wasn't fun considering this girl had serious muscles.

"Come on, Ames. Let go."

"No."

With a sigh and the sudden drop of his body, the couch sunk back down, him succumbing to the girl. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll stay."

Without another word, she snuggled her muzzle into his tan chest, trusting him to keep her safe no matter what. After all, he was her boyfriend. It was his duty to do everything he could to keep her safe.

His entire plan, however, was to wait until she was asleep and then slip back out to the breaker box. Something which was easier said than done. Every time her breathing got level and he tried to sneak off, she would tighten her grip and then look up to him with pure betrayal in her eyes. He guessed it was some kind of puppy dog technique- but he also assumed that she wasn't going to be doing much sleeping. Not with the murderer theory on her shoulders.

So he came up with something. It was something they had done before. However, neither of them were very experienced in it, since it has only happened twice. Yet, even with that thought, he knew exactly how to get her to loosen up into the idea.

Without much thought, he pulled her into a more comfortable position, then sighed over her shoulder, letting husky air slide across it.

"Sonic... What are you doing?"

"Come with me, okay?" Without even waiting for an answer, he slipped his sock-clad feet to the floor, and stoop up, his arms falling underneath her back and knees. And he started to walk around the house, the floor boards creaking beneath his feet. The sound made her burry her face into his shoulder, her breathing becoming uneven again. "Relax, Ames. Nothin's gonna get ya. I'm here."

"I better be able to trust you..." He found it oddly endearing that even though she was 19 years old, she still had childish tendencies. The thought made a chuckle leave him which caused her to look at him bewildered and hit his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I'm being serious!"

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself." The bedroom door swung open thanks to his foot and he walked to the end of the bed, tossing the pink hedgehog onto it. "Wait here."

The cabinet doors on the nightstand opened as Sonic pulled out a few candles, uncaring of the smell they would create and also tossed them onto the bed. "Sonic-"

"Light them." Then came a lighter as the cabinet shut. She took it and one of the candles, carefully lighting the three wicks before placing it on the nightstand. And then another one, which was placed on his nightstand. Then followed by a third, which Sonic took and put on top of the dresser. "That should be enough."

"Good idea, by the way."

He turned, smirking at the girl. "Not nearly as good as this next idea." Within an instant, he had her pinned to the bed. Almost laughing at her rapid heartbeat and terrified eyes.

"Don't do that! Asshole..."

"Come on, you know you can't resist this." His hand slid up her thigh, resting on her upper hip- an area he found he really enjoyed. There was this place where her fur direction changed, but it wasn't visibly noticeable... So he could only tell it was there when he ran his bare hands over it. And it drove him crazy.

"Sonic-"

His lips came into contact with hers, and he eagerly took in as much of her as physically possible. Was it possible to be addicted to a hedgehog? Because if so, he was addicted to her.

Then came the skin, leaving little purple spots of love bites hidden by that fur that was just the right shade of pink. His hands slipping behind her to pull her oversized t-shirt off.

"Sonic..."

"Shhh..." He whispered against her fur, pulling her torso up to meet his own. "Just let me take your mind off of it..." And with that, his lips came back down, gracing her shoulder then working over the top half of her chest. The sounds that rolled off her tongue were so beautiful... He didn't know how in the world he got someone this good.

But he did.

She was all his.

It was pretty much a guaranteed thing that all her paranoia had vanished- dissipated into thin air. But that didn't mean he had to stop, did it? This was one of those things he didn't get to do too often. This relationship wasn't exactly public. Sure, their friends knew, and so did they... But everyone was sworn to secrecy about it. Couldn't have any potential enemies knowing about them, now could we?

"Sonic..." The name sounded more like a sigh than an actual word, and Sonic found himself... Growing with every sound she made- but if she kept this up, she was gonna send him into over drive. The very thought elicited a growl from his throat as his fingers grasped the waistband of her shorts, slipping them off her slender pink legs.

All those years of chasing him had really payed off for the girl, and she generally had had would be considered a "nice body." But she didn't have ungodly sized boobs- which wasn't exactly something Sonic was even looking for. He didn't care if her breasts were a little on the small side, he loved her all the same.

At this point, he lifted his face, ready to drink in the appearance of the girl laying beneath him. Damn, was he happy he did. Her breathing was slightly roughed and nervous, which made her chest rise and fall in the most divine manner.

"You're beautiful, y'know?" His hand fell down to her quills, sweeping them away from her muzzle carefully, as if she was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Sonic-"

"Don't lie. It's not attractive." And with that, he dipped down, letting their lips make contact again. His hands slipping behind her back, unclasping her bra and discarding it on the floor, followed by the last piece of clothing on her body. Soon enough, she was completely exposed, at his mercy.

And it was one of those things you couldn't quite think while doing- one of those things that seemed faster than it actually was. He had learned to be slow in this act, for speed was not ideal for her. So slow and steady was the way he chose to go. Eager to be nervous, entwining himself into her.

It was by far the best activity to do, in his book. It even outweighed running. But it just felt something perfect. In perfect sync with the moans that rolled off her tongue. His nose nuzzled in the crook between her shoulder and muzzle. Her fingers pulling at his quills.

The aroma of the candles added a sort of romanticized feel to it, like they were in a movie. But in all honesty, this was a moment not to share, not to be seen. This was intimacy at its finest, and they'd be damned if anyone else got to be involved in this delicate act.

This was theirs, and nobody else's.

And it became just so much clearer as his movements stopped and he held her close to his body, shaking as it ended before dropping himself to the bed beside her. Feeling her hands hold onto his, her thumbs stroking the back of his palm.

Yes, this was one of those things that was his and hers, and nobody else could have even just a sip. Because sometimes... Seeing selfish was a good thing. Sometimes...

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."


End file.
